ABSTRACT: The Connecticut Tumor Registry recorded a total of 415 cases of nasopharyngeal cancer between 1935 and 1973. These, augmented by recent cases, will be studied by the Connecticut Cancer Epidemiology Unit in collaboration with the Connecticut State Department of Health. Nasopharyngeal cancer occurrence in Connecticut since 1935 is consistent with an influence of occupational environment, but not oriental racial factors and probably not tobacco or alcohol. This permits a search focused on occupational risk factors for this disease. A detailed analysis of incidence, including histology, by sex will be related to other descriptive and demographic features of the cancer. Occupational information will be developed for all males diagnosed with the cancer who died before January 1, 1978. This will be compared with similar information for a control series of decedents. Occupation and industry data sources include death certificates and other Health Department data, Labor Department Data, Price and Lee City Directories and other official and private record sources. Limited slide review is planned to try to validate any time trends in histology suggested by the detailed descriptive study and to verify any histologic correlates of occupation identified in the case-control study.